A Light in the Dark
by zig2000
Summary: "Your Light is strong guardian. It has managed to shine since the beginning of the Collapse even all the way out here in the Darkness it shined strong enough for me to see. Together i think we can do something extraordinary." The Ghost's light began to dim "first make sure you get me back though" and it was snatched away and a new Guardian was left alone in the cruel Darkness.
1. Ch: 1 Lights & Risks

AN: Please R&R. The First chapter or two will be Ghost Fragments and Chapters will be short so i will try to get at least one chapter out Daily. If i accidentally mess with the lore please PM me so i can fix the mistake thank you enjoy.

* * *

Ghost Fragment

I've been looking to the Darkness for multiple days now. I can sense it out there. A light. It seems to taunt me as it remains up there. Calling out to me from the Darkness. Its beyond the Reef beyond the reach of the light. I need to make it there. I need to find the light that so powerfully defects the darkness. It could be just what we are searching for.

Ghost Fragment 2

I've managed to narrow the location of the light to an outer rim planet. The source is beginning to dim. I have to get to it before the Darkness consumes it. We have lost so many Guardian's to the Darkness already. But for alight to survive the darkness so well... I have to find it. I have to find the light.

Ghost Fragment 3

I narrowed down the location to a Planet with no name. Its further then I thought apparently. Further then any Ghost, Guardian, Satellite or any Man Made item had gone before. I'm going to make the trip. It's risky and the chances of my light surviving are very very low. But I need to do this. I need to make it to the light and save it. I can only hope I am not to late. That the Darkness continues to fail in its attempt to extinguish the light. That mt journey will not be in vain.

Ghost Fragment 4

Uncertainty, Fear, Relief and worry fill me as I come to the end of the lights reach. I can feel it already trying to drain my light as I look at its greedy finger tips. I slowly cross into the Darkness and I can feel my light drain. I have little time before I sun out. This is it. This is the moment that could change everything. I only hope it does so in a good way.


	2. A Beacon of Death and LIfe

**AN: So this is kind of just to establish the layout of the Planet. If anyone has better Ideas for the location names please Pm them to me or leave it in the Reviews. Till next time.**

 **Please R &R**

* * *

Ghost Fragment

I've made it to the planet. I do not like it here. Its crawling with Hive and an unidentified Fallen house controls a small area. I have managed to stay out of sight with few close calls. I just hope this is all worth it.

Ghost Fragment: Flooded City

There seems to be an ancient City here but its flooded with an acidic liquid I have never heard of. Toppled buildings serve as walkways for the Fallen that have taken residence here. There is no sign of the original life forms that built this city. Likely killed by the Fallen. Must conduct further study of area once I have found the Beacon.

Ghost Fragment: Dead Marsh-1

I Have found a Marsh of sorts. Dead Trees cover this area and the Acidic liquid covers the place and rains everywhere here and numerous Vortex's spawn here. I have also discovered more Hive structures here. Thrall are everywhere using walkways made of the trees and metal fragments possibly from ships. It seems the Beacon is somewhere here coming from below.

Ghost Fragment: Dead Marsh-2

I found the Beacon. I am not sure exactly what it is but it most closely seems to be an ancient Piece of the Traveler lost long ago possibly when the Traveler first started coming to earth. The Hive seem to be trying to suppress its light but are horribly failing. This is great news. If I can just find a Guardian of my own I might be able to come back and free the Fragment from the Hive. Possibly even gain a foothold here. Fallen communications hold transmissions of a place here I may be able to find a Guardian.

Ghost Fragment: Grave Yards

I have found out why this was a strong source of light. And honestly it horrifies me. There is an area of the planet littered with crashed ships of all origins some as old as the beginning of the Golden Age. The bodies number in the thousands. Thousands of candidates possibly... A Hive structure stands in the middle of this mess piercing the storming skies. A beacon of death... A symbol of the end... I hope not mine or whoever I choose as a Guardian.

* * *

 **AN: Next time we will see who the Guardian is and possibly more.**


End file.
